Cache memories are used in a variety of systems where an improvement in read/write performance would advantageous. In storage applications, a read ahead cache is generally useful to improve read performance in sequential reads where the data to be read is stored in a sequential series of blocks on a storage device or storage medium. Storage devices include hard disk drives, solid state drives, and drive arrays coupled directly to host computing device as well as coupled via a network. Storage controllers are configured to allow hosts to communicate with storage devices to gain access to data of storage devices and may handle requests from the hosts to read data from and write data to the storage devices. The storage devices may be configured as storage volumes which may allow the host to interface with storage using a logical address (or logical block address (LBA)) and without having to have knowledge of the physical layout or structure of the storage devices. The host may send multiple read requests to the storage controller which the controller then processes to access to the storage device.